Lilith Aensland
Lilith Aensland is a character from Darkstalkers series, making her debut on Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire as a playable character. Story Belial, the ruler of all Makai and Morrigan's adoptive father, foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone with great power would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. Using his near omnipotent foresight, he predicted that one which such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he personally selected Morrigan as his immediate heir. Morrigan was a very special succubus; she was born as an "S class" noble. But at that time, a struggle for power had already started between the noble houses. Numerous battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given such rights to power. To complicate matters further, Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within herself. If she were to be left unguided, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Thus, Belial decided to split her powers and isolate them in order to protect her. Morrigan's soul was split into two, one of the halves was isolated in a negative space that Belial had specifically created. Belial intended to return the sealed off portion to Morrigan when she was able to control her powers but died before he could. The sealed-off power had begun to have its own will. She (Lilith) had begun to recognize herself roughly a decade after the sealing process. As Lilith found out about Makai, her feelings grew. These feelings were different from normal emotions like admiration and jealousy, they were closer to a primitive instinct to return home... In Darkstalkers 3, the demon Jedah releases Lilith and gives her a body, that of a smaller, more cheerful succubus. In return, Lilith was to lure Morrigan and the other Darkstalkers to him. Lilith seems to enjoy her life until she realizes that she is not the "original", she is only a part of another person. She discovers that she often becomes transparent and realizes she has limited time to find her "soul mate", in order to continue her existence. Morrigan also feels that Lilith is a part of her, but she does not feel she needs Lilith as badly as Lilith needs her. Jedah realizes this, and he manipulates Lilith to meet Morrigan so he can use them both to extend his power. However, Lilith knows that Jedah is lying to her. Lilith is only absorbed by Morrigan in Morrigan's ending leaving Morrigan, like Lilith, with a more cheerful personality and a new view on the world. In Lilith's ending, she seems to fail to reach Morrigan's unconscious body in time and appears to fade from existence seconds before Morrigan wakes up, though Morrigan again seems to feel something has changed within her, meaning that Lilith actually succeeded in returning. Game Appearances ''Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Lilith make a cameo appearance in Morrigan and Hsien-Ko's Special Attack and Multi-Attack being summoned by her sister via ''Darkness Illusion. ''Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Lilith appears as an unlockable character, being the Echo Fighter of Morrigan. PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition She is one of the newcommers of the game, her rival is Lilica Felchenrow from ''Arcana Heart. Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Succubus Category:Demons Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Cameos Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Namco X Series